Vampire-girl
by Linemie
Summary: This story is about a fifteen year old girl who finds out she is a half-vampire. She isn't happy with her life in Seattle, with her dad and her grandmother. After a terrible family fight she runs away from home. The sotry is written in Dutch but I'm making an English translation.


Gebaseerd op Twilight

Mijn naam is Mackenzie, ik ben vijftien jaar en leefde tot nu toe in Seattle, want daar houden de meeste vampiers zich schuil.

Mijn moeder heb ik niet meer, ze stierf kort na mijn geboorte.

Ik woon nu in een oude opslagloods. Samen met mijn vader en mijn oma. Ze zijn beide full-blood vampiers.

Overdag mogen we niet buiten komen, te gevaarlijk zegt papa. 's Nachts gaan we op pad, we zijn gelegen aan een haven en af en toe ga ik wel eens zwemmen. Maar één keer in de week gaan we op jacht. We lopen naar de stad en grijpen wie we maar te pakken kunnen krijgen. Ooit heb ik eens vijf mensen vermoord op één nacht!

Vandaag is het weer tijd om op jacht te gaan. Ik loop achter papa aan naar het centrum.

We lopen voorbij een kiprestaurant, waar ik de heerlijke geur van gebraden kip opsnuif. Naast het restaurant, in een donker hoekje staat een jong stelletje te zoenen. Ik ontbloot mijn tanden en laat een zacht gegrom horen. Ik hààt klef gedoe.

'Kenzie!' hoor ik papa roepen. Hij staat voor een donker, vervallen gebouw.

Er zitten een paar mensen binnen en ik hoor luid gelach. Boven de deur hangt een bord waarop staat "Enkel bier drinken wij hier"

Oh, fijn, een kroeg vol met zatlappen. Daar had ik echt op gehoopt. Mijn stem druipt van het sarcasme.

'Kenzie, jij neemt die oude mannen in de hoek. Ma jij die aan de bar, dan neem ik de rest.'

Ik kijk naar de hoek die papa me heeft aangewezen. Drie oude mannen zitten te kaarten, hun tafeltje staat vol met lege bierglazen. Typisch papa, oude zatlappen met veel te veel alcohol in hun bloed. Ik bekijk de andere mensen in de kroeg. Het zijn er niet veel maar niemand van hen lijkt erg nuchter.

'Nu!'

Ik schrik wakker uit mijn gedachten. Papa heeft het signaal al gegeven en overal in de kroeg hoor ik glazen op de grond vallen en kapot springen.

Ik storm naar binnen en grijp de kaartende mannen. De man in mijn handen slaakt een luide gil voor ik mijn tanden in zijn nek zet.

Ik wordt misselijk van hun bloed!

Nadat we heel de kroeg verorberd hebben lopen we terug naar huis. Benieuwd wat de kranten morgen gaan schrijven over elf dronken mannen die zijn aangevallen in een café.

Elke dag weer hetzelfde… Niets doen. Als ik mijn kamer uitkom zit papa zoals gewoonlijk tv te kijken en oma is aan het bladeren in een tijdschrift.

Enkel oma kijkt op als ik binnenloop, ze glimlacht naar me en laat haar ogen daarna weer op haar tijdschrift glijden.

'Lekker gegeten vannacht?' vraagt papa nors. Ik ben nog steeds boos op hem omdat hij gisteren alweer een kroeg vol zatlappen heeft uitgekozen.

'Het is gedronken, papa. En, nee, je zou ondertussen al moeten weten dat ik geen alcohol drink', ik loop met zelfverzekerde passen naar de deur.

'Wat ga je doen?' vraagt oma bezorgd.

'Naar de winkel', antwoord ik koeltjes.

'Naar de winkel?' papa heeft nog steeds een norse ondertoon in zijn stem.

'Ja', iets beters weet ik niet uit mijn mond te krijgen maar ik sta net voor de deur met de deurknop in mijn hand.

'Jij gaat nergens heen, meisje', zijn stem klinkt boos en hij snelt snel naar me toe.

'Ga naar je kamer liefje', oma klinkt echt bezorgd.

'Maar ik wil gewoon even naar de winkel!'

'Doe dat vannacht liefje.'

Nu wordt ik ook kwaad op haar. Gaat ze mij ook beginnen opsluiten en mij veilig houden voor de gevaren overdag! Zoiets is niets voor mijn oma! Hoe kan ze mij dit aandoen! Ze heeft altijd begrepen dat ik mij hier niet thuis voel! Opeens kan ik mijn woede niet meer bedwingen

'Waarom moet alles altijd 's nachts! Waarom kan ik niet gewoon even naar de winkel een krant gaan halen! Waarom kan ik niet doen wat ik wil! Waarom sluiten jullie mij op! Waar zijn jullie zo bang voor!' mijn stem slaat over maar ik ben blij dat het er eindelijk uit is. Oma heeft tranen in haar ogen en ik voel me schuldig dat ik zo hard heb geschreeuwd tegen haar. Tegen mijn oma van wie ik het meeste houd, die me het meest heeft begrepen van allemaal. Ze wisselt een paar blikken uit met papa en ze staren me daarna allebei aan.

'Ze is oud genoeg, Mike', ze neemt mijn hand en trekt me naast zich op de zetel. Door de spanning in de kamer voel ik dat er een lang gesprek gaat komen.

Een half uur later is het hele verhaal verteld. Mijn moeder was een mens, mijn vader heeft mijn moeder zwanger gemaakt en dat heeft zo z'n gevolgen. Mijn moeder stierf kort na mijn geboorte en mijn vader en mijn oma hebben mij willen opvoeden.

Papa en oma zijn full-blood vampiers en omdat mijn moeder een mens was wordt ik beschouwd als een half-vampier. Mijn dorst naar bloed is minder, ik heb minder snelle reflexen-dingen die ik allemaal al heb opgemerkt-ik heb een kloppend hart en de behoefte om adem te halen.

Nu ik dit weet neemt mijn leven een hele andere richting. Er zijn zoveel dingen die ik nu wil proberen! Dat idee heeft papa ook want ik hoor hem praten met oma en af en toe een geïnteresseerde blik op mij werpen. Zonder de tussenkomst van oma zal ik waarschijnlijk als proefkonijn gebruikt worden. Maar oma werpt een nijdige blik op papa en brengt me naar mijn kamer. Ze geeft me een zachte kus op mijn wang, waarna ze weer vliegensvlug verdwijnt. Waarom hebben ze dit niet eerder vertelt? Dat zou toch veel gemakkelijker geweest zijn. Ik besluit wat te slapen maar lig de hele tijd te woelen in mijn bed. Uiteindelijk besluit ik een boek te nemen. Ik heb "Divergent" al is eerder gelezen maar besluit het er een tweede keer in te beginnen.

's Ochtends wordt ik wakker met een stijve nek, mijn boek ligt half op de grond net als mijn dekens. Ik strek me even uit en loop naar de woonkamer. Papa en oma kijken tv-zoals gewoonlijk.

Op tafel staat een zak die een heerlijke warme geur verspreid. Ik kijk papa vragend aan.

'Je ontbijt', zegt hij koeltjes, er zit een nieuwsgierige ondertoon in zijn stem waardoor ik nerveus wordt. Oma wendt haar ogen af van de tv en loopt me voorbij naar de keuken-ik snap niet eens waarom we een keuken hebben, we gebruiken hem toch nooit. Ze doet de ijskast open-die normaal leeg is-en haalt er drie grote sinaasappelen uit

'Ga zitten', zegt ze glimlachend. Ik kijk haar onbegrijpend aan.

Papa is nu ook opgestaan uit de zetel. Hij haalt een bord en een glas uit de kast en zet het voor mij neer terwijl oma het oranje goedje dat afkomstig is van de sinaasappels in mijn glas giet. Papa doet de zak open en legt de inhoud op mijn bord. Ze kijken me beide vrede vol aan en wensen me smakelijk eten.

'Men noemt het een koffiekoek, en in je glas zit vers geperst sinaasappelsap', zegt papa terwijl hij een glimlach onderdrukt. Oma gaat over me aan tafel zitten en gebaart dat ik het moet opeten.

Ik heb nog nooit iets anders gegeten of gedronken dan bloed! Hoe zou ik dit moeten binnenkrijgen? Mijn handen beven en ik denk dat mijn oma dat ook ziet. Ze kijkt me geruststellend aan en ik neem voorzichtig een hapje van de koffiekoek. Hij is groot en rond met in het midden een gat dat gevuld is met krieken-een kleur die nogal veel op bloed lijkt. Het sinaasappelsap smaakt geweldig! En ik weet niets beters dan gewoon te zeggen dat het ontbijt verrukkelijk is, misschien dat ik dit zelfs lekkerder vind dan bloed!

'Hoe vind je het?' vraagt papa opgewekt.

'Ik vind het heerlijk, eerlijk gezegd', dat laatste voeg ik er snel aan toe omdat papa me afkeurend aankijkt maar daarna er toch een lachje vanaf brengt. Oma kijkt even naar papa en wendt zich dan weer op mij.

'Dus je vind het lekker?'

'Ehm, ja', mijn stem klinkt onzeker maar oma kijkt me nog steeds geruststellend aan.

'Liefje, nu je het weet kunnen we een hele boel dingen uitproberen, om het voor jou makkelijker te maken. Liefje, ik ken je en ik weet dat je het hier maar niks vind maar dat kunnen we veranderen.'

Oma kent mij echt goed. Ze kent mij afschuw voor deze plaats en dit leven. Ze gaat verder en ik luister aandachtig naar haar zachte, geruststellende stem, misschien is dat waarom ik mijn oma altijd zo begripvol vond, haar stem stelt me gerust, geeft me een veilig gevoel.

'Jij wou gisteren toch zo graag naar de winkel?', haar stemt klinkt nog steeds zacht. Ik denk terug aan de avond daarvoor, voor oma moet dat echt zijn overgekomen alsof ik dit écht wil, ik die nooit tegen haar zou schreeuwen gewoon omdat zij dat ook nooit bij mij zou doen. Oma kijkt me verwachtingsvol aan en het enige dat ik kan doen is zachtjes knikken.

'Je vader en ik hebben besloten om je naar de winkel te laten gaan, als we zeker weten dat je ongedeerd het zonlicht in kunt komen.' Net zoals papa staat mijn mond open en puilen mijn ogen uit. Dit was zeker niet gepland want papa is er net zo van geschrokken als ik.

'Je moet niet zo bezorgd kijken, liefje', zegt oma lachend en nog steeds met diezelfde geruststellende stem. Deze keer kan haar stem me helaas niet kalmeren. Zonlicht! Zonlicht? Ze praat hier over mij in het zonlicht? Ik begin helemaal te panikeren en wil haar vragen of ze wel beseft dat ik tot as verga als ik ook maar één stap in het zonlicht zet. Voor ik iets kan zeggen grijpt papa in

'Ma, ben jij nu helemaal gek geworden! In het zonlicht! Dat kind in het zonlicht!' papa's stem slaagt over. Er verschijnt een frons op oma's voorhoofd en haar stem is bijna onverstaanbaar.

'We kunnen het proberen', mompelt ze.

'Proberen!', papa schiet bijna in de lach maar wordt snel weer serieus, 'Als ze inderdaad het zonlicht in kan zou dat werkelijk super zijn,' er klinkt zwaar sarcasme door in zijn stem, 'maar,' hij legt een harde nadruk op "maar", 'als dat niet het geval is ben ik wel mijn enige dochter kwijt hé, stom mens! Besef je dat wel!' papa heeft nog nooit gescholden en ik wordt kwaad dat hij oma bijna laat huilen, dat hij op haar scheld. Papa is tot veel in staat maar schelden? Ik wordt genegeerd terwijl ze rustig verder schreeuwen tegen elkaar, ik hoor niet wat ze zeggen maar wordt er bang van, het is raar om ze te horen schreeuwen en ik wil niet da ze ruzie hebben. Met tranen in mijn ogen loop ik snel naar mijn kamer en draai de deur op slot. Ik hoor hen nog steeds schreeuwen tegen elkaar dus druk mijn kussen tegen mijn oren. Ik probeer rustig te worden maar dat lukt niet.

Als ik mijn ogen opendoe is het stikdonker in mijn kamer. Ik glijd langzaam uit mijn bed en loop naar de woonkamer. Papa en oma zijn nergens te bekennen. Het is koud en ik voel me alleen. De gordijnen voor het enige raam in de opslagloods wapperen en ik merk dat de koude afkomstig is van het open raam.

Zachtjes loop ik erheen. Net voor ik het raam dicht wil doen bedenk ik me dat dit misschien wel mijn enige kans is. Ik doe het raam iets verder open en laat mijn lichaam voorzichtig naar buiten glijden.

De stenen onder mijn voeten voelen nat aan. Het heeft vannacht geregend. Ik loop stil de opslagloods voorbij tot aan de kade. Ik kijk eerst goed om me heen voor ik in het water spring. Ik zwem een paar minuten rustig langs de kade maar slaag dan af naar links. Terwijl ik zwem komt de zon langzaam op. Ik begin ongerust te worden. Misschien verga ik toch wel in de zon. Als ik erover nadenk lijkt het opeens een stom idee om het uit te proberen. Ik zwem nog even verder tot ik bij een inham kom. Ik hijs mezelf soepel op de kant en wandel het bos in. Ik blijf lopen terwijl de begroeiing steeds wilder wordt. Ik hoor de dieren al wakker worden maar loop nog even door tot ik een open plek tegenkom. Mijn hart klopt in mijn borst en ik ga kapot van de zenuwen.

Een haas steekt vliegensvlug de open plek over en ik kan het niet laten om een lachje tevoorschijn te toveren.

Terwijl de zon steeds hoger klimt sta ik nog steeds twijfelachtig aan de rand van de open plek. Ik moet nu een beslissing maken.

Langzaam loop ik naar een groepje eiken waar ik me tussen verberg. Daar sta ik een paar uur, onder de eiken, kijkend naar de open plek die nog steeds donker is. Plotseling zie ik aan de andere kant van de open plek een paar bloemen oplichten in het zonlicht. Ik loop voorzichtig over de open plek naar het straaltje zonlicht. Vlak voor de zonnestraal ga ik op mijn hurken zitten. Mijn vingers zijn slechts een paar centimeter verwijderd van het zonlicht als ik plotseling een warme gevoel krijg op mijn rug. Ik draai me langzaam om en zie een grote, felle zonnestraal de hele open plek verlichten. Ik verstijf van schrik.

Ik sta in het zonlicht. De zon voelt warm op mijn huid maar ik heb een ijskoud gevoel. Met bevend lichaam steek ik voorzichtig mijn rechterarm uit. Ik deins meteen achteruit.

'Stommerik,' zeg ik tegen mezelf, 'dat deed niet eens pijn.' Ik steek opnieuw mijn arm uit naar het zonlicht, alsof het iets tastbaars is. Zodra mijn vingertoppen het zonlicht aanraken begint mijn huid volledig te glinsteren.

Ben ik aan het verbranden? Zal mijn hand over een paar seconden verschrompeld zijn? Ik draai mijn hand langzaam om, maar overal waar de zon mijn huid raakt lijkt het alsof ik van diamant ben gemaakt. Voorzichtig steek ik ook mijn andere arm uit en zet ik voet voor voet een stap dichter naar het midden van de open plek. Ik blijf gefascineerd naar mijn lichaam kijken. Ik licht op als een kerstbal! Ben ik de enige die dit kan? Ik krijg opeens een warm gevoel binnenin. Ik kan het zonlicht in. Zonder erover na te denken ren ik vliegensvlug weg van de open plek. Aan de rand van het bos spring ik het water weer in en zwem zo snel als ik kan terug naar opslagloods dertien.

Net voor ik door het raam weer naar binnen wil lijkt het me beter de voordeur te gebruiken, voor het geval papa al thuis is.

Als ik de deur opendoen kijk ik recht in de boze, ongeruste ogen van papa. 'Waar was je?' zijn stem klinkt boos maar ik zie dat hij zich zorgen heeft gemaakt.

'Sorry', mompel ik. Ik voel nog steeds de opwinding van mijn ontdekking door mijn aderen stromen.

'We maakten ons zo'n zorgen!' mijn oma verschijnt achter mijn vader en kijkt me ongerust aan.

'Ik was even gaan wandelen het spijt me, jullie waren er niet maar ik had een boodschap moeten achterlaten', de woorden vloeien snel uit mijn mond.

'Ja dat klopt,' oma's stem is rustig, 'wij waren ook even gaan wandelen.' Ik kijk mijn vader onbegrijpend aan.

'Ja we-we hadden noch wat dingen te bespreken.' Ik weet meteen waar hij het over heeft.

'Papa, ik-ik heb iets ontdekt zou je mee willen komen?' het lijkt me verstandiger om het te vragen dan gewoon te zeggen dat hij mee moet komen.

'Wat heb je ontdekt?' zijn stem klinkt onrustig en ik denk dat hij vermoed wat ik net ben gaan doen. Voor hij zijn mond kan opendoen neem ik zijn hand en wil naar buiten gaan.

'Nee!', roept oma luid. Ik draai me verrukt om en staar in haar bezorgde ogen, 'De zon is al op! Jullie kunnen nu niet naar buiten!' haar stem is onrustig maar ik kijk haar liefdevol aan.

'Dat is wat ik ontdekt heb,' Papa en oma kijken me verbaasd aan, 'ik kan het zonlicht in, oma! Ik heb het geprobeerd er is niets aan de hand!'

Oma's ongeruste blik verandert in een glimlach.

'Echt waar?' ze klinkt alsof ze me niet geloofd maar ik knik hevig.

'Kom ik laat het zien!' haar glimlach verdwijnt meteen en papa kijkt me gevaarlijk aan.

'Weet je zeker dat je veilig bent in de zon?'

'Ja! Ik ben in het bos geweest. we verbranden niet! We glinsteren! Onze huid lijkt op diamanten in de zon!'

' "we" ' papa's kaken staan strak op elkaar. Ik ben me er helemaal niet van bewust dat ik "we" heb gezegd.

'Ehm, "ik" , ik bedoel "ik" ' ik kijk hem afwachtend aan maar zijn blik blijft gevaarlijk. 'Kom mee naar het bos, ik laat het zien', zeg ik voorzichtig.

'Misschien dat jij denkt dat je de zon in kunt zonder dood te gaan maar dat geld niet voor ons', er zit een vreselijk boze toon in zijn stem. Mijn enthousiasme is even snel verdwenen als het gekomen was. Oma kijkt nog steeds ongerust. Plots schiet me een idee te binnen.

'Als jullie nu gewoon hier binnen blijven staan, ga voor het raam staan dan ga ik naar buiten en laat het zien.'

'Nee!' zijn stem is woedend. 'Nee, nee en nog is nee! Jij blijft binnen! Ik wist dat dit zou gebeuren!', hij kijkt boos naar oma, 'ik wist dat als ze het zou weten ze te nieuwsgierig zou zijn om hier te blijven zitten, ze wil van alles uitproberen dat merk jij toch ook!', nu is hij pas echt woedend. Oma staat met gebogen hooft naar haar schoenen te kijken maar papa blijft verder schreeuwen.

'Ik wil niet dat ze er op haar eentje vandoor gaat om de wereld te verkennen! Ik heb zoveel moeite gedaan om haar een veilige plaats te geven zodat ze zonder gevaar kan opgroeien! Maar nee jij moest het haar zo nodig vertellen! Jij wou dat ze het wist! We weten allebei niet wat voor gevaren er buiten op haar te wachten staan!' hij blijft maar schreeuwen, zo woedend heb ik hem nog nooit gezien. Hij stopt abrupt met schreeuwen en loopt met tranen in zijn ogen naar oma. Voor ik het goed en wel besef zet hij zijn tanden in oma's nek en scheurt er een stuk af. Een luide gil en ik raak in paniek. Oma blijft gillen en ik weet niet wat ik moet doen.

'Papa, stop! Stop, stop! Alsjeblieft! Nee doe dat niet!' hij blijft steeds opnieuw stukken van oma scheuren. En terwijl ik machteloos sta toe te kijken vult haar gegil mijn hoofd. Ik wil dat ik iets kan doen, maar als papa boos is heb ik geleerd dat je uit de buurt moet blijven.

Hij heeft ooit mijn arm er bijna afgerukt toen ik tijdens de jacht een jonge vrouw had aangevallen die eigenlijk voor hem was.

Ik kan het niet meer aan! Op het moment dat ik mijn oma's laatste gil hoor wegsterven en oranje vlammen mijn gezichtsveld vullen. Heb ik zonder nadenken de deur open gedaan en ren bevend de opslagloods uit. Als ik bij de kade kom kijk ik om, opslagloods dertien straalt een oranje gloed uit en ik zie papa de deur uitkomen.

'Kenzie! Kenzie, kom terug!' wat hij heeft gedaan is verschrikkelijk en vergeef ik hem nooit. Ik spring het koude water in en zwem alsof mijn leven ervan af hangt. Na een paar minuten kijk ik om, de haven is bijna uit het zicht verdwenen. Ik hoor een luid gegrom en zwem snel verder. Ik weet niet waar ik naartoe wil. Waar kan ik naartoe?


End file.
